Grand Chase: Love Between War
by KiiroDesu
Summary: What was this, stuck in the middle of nowhere with a criminal? Love triangle included . Not so-so ones and the in couples . R AND R. review please! Of what do you think of my story..I'll accept requests ...for now..
1. A Starlet's Wish

**..A starlet's wish..**

--

. . Running at light speed, trying to be careful not to get caught. Being bruised and wounded, "This was aggravated!! Why do I have always been the tortured one?!" I screamed. "My bad? I said I can't be caught right? If I do I'll b--"

Someone sprung from behind..

"AAaHhHh!!!" I wailed. Right. A red-haired creature got me down. No, it was no Elesis nor a Gorgon. Jin?!

"Get off me!!" I said, trying to break free from his grasp.

"Nope, I'm not letting you go." he replied.

Then the rest of the team showed up. They were hiding behind trees and bushes.

"Aw, does this mean am defeated?" I said.

"Yep, partly right." Jin said.

"I'm not talking to you! Does this mean I can't visit Xenia either?!" I asked, like losing hope. I wish they would allow me...

"Of course..**You** can't." Ronan said.

"Why not?!" I said. Then someone, from above, maybe from a tree, appeared before I could escape. It was Lire.

"Because you agreed at the deal; and, lost. So you'd better accept every part of it." Lire said, heading towards the castle. Everyone followed her.

"Get in immediately, Amy." Ronan said.

"I will.." I responded. I was in great despair. I sat on the ground and facing upwards, seeing the far weather above, my usual hobby. But it's kinda boring.

"May I ask you something Amy?" a voice from behind me said. Oh, and it was Lass, my best friend.

''Oh sure, what is it?" curious. He sighed before saying; "What made you think of going to Xenia?" he asked, and that's a lot of explanations. But I can't carry out a word. Too bad for me.

"Well um, you guys already knew that it's my hometown, right? There's no doubt about it! Is it that too bad for me to visit the place I came from?!" I said.

There was a complete silence. I can feel the warm breeze of air on my face and hair. In short, it was peaceful.

"Yeah, we know. But aside from the thing that it was your town, it's still a continent of the gods. Remember how you ran in fright when Samsara chased after you? That's quite not fun." he said.

"Uh, don't worry, I can take care of myself!" I said in assurance. He doesn't look convinced at all.

"Hmm, I doubt that. But if you do went there, just be sure to protect yourself." he said. Awww, how astute that guy was. He headed back to the castle. How nice of him--my first year crush. Yet I like Ronan more. It's just I can't resist being with him; Even that he is so quiet and seems like muted. You really can't talk to him unless you've known each other.

I have an idea! What if I tell Knight Master that I will go to Xenia? Right! So I raced the grand stairs, whew, kinda tiring. Then I went to her room. I knocked before entering. The door was open, weird. So I went in. I roamed her room, gawking at her things. Then someone stepped in. I screamed in surprise.

"Knight Master! I thought--well, I'm sorry to go in without permission,." I said, apologetic.

"It was alright, actually, I heard you knock on my door, and I was on the room next to this. My bad." She said. "So what brings you here?" she then asked.

I sat down. "Knight Master, If I can ask you something, like, like a short leave or break, will you allow me?

"Like what? Problems? And what about a leave?" she said, listening carefully.

"If I can go to Xenia next week, you know, just an important..mission.." I said, staring down, picturing the continent of Xenia in my mind.

"Why of course! Haven't you got the permission to go wherever you wanted? Who is preventing you from going out-of-town? Actually its vacation and missions aren't published yet." Knight Master said, shoving the curtains.]

"M-my friends, the team. They don't want me to go.. Why is it like that?" I asked, confused. She was deep in thought before she could answer.

"Maybe, they're just concerned and worried about what might happen to you.. And after two years of getting along, living in the same roof, maybe you all had close family ties." She said, smiling. "That's why you're important to them." she continued.

"Well, maybe.. But, I can't leave Xenia!! I'm going there, if it kills me! Please tell them! It's driving me crazy!" I pleaded. The Knight Master seems convinced, for I had solicited with all my sincerity.

"Okay! I will. But can it be next week? I'd be giving a special task, and I want you to help." She requested, giving me an envelope..

"Oh, anything Master! Anything for Xenia!!" I said, cheerfully, thanking her, and then left. I returned to my room. As the usual habit, closed the door, then slumped at my bed and read the back of the envelope. It said: "Don't read if you haven't finished your special task."

"Huh?" I said. What could be inside this thing? Not my problem. I then went on the balcony of my room. Sure is, the view was quite fascinating, yet I'm bored. It was a boring Thursday, nothing to do. How could they? I mean, there's no one to blame though. "Where are they?" I asked myself, annoyed. Myurin, my pet, came over.

"Doing something, Master?" she asked.

"Finally, a task! What is it?" I gladly asked.

"Ronan and your guild are asking me where have you been, and I don't know. So I decided to find you and you're here. They were looking for you and telling you to go behind the palace. They've been assembling a large, gun thing?" She said. No second thoughts, I went down, then proceeded to the castle's garden; behind the palace. Myurin was right; the thing was big enough. I gawked. What a sight.

"Well what do you think? Is it great?" Arme asked, jumping down from its lever.

"Sort of.." I said, walking around the..thing. "Enormous."

"Who's in charge of making this?" I asked. Ronan then pointed at the blue-haired girl who was laying on the grass, giving orders at the same time. Mari, just as I thought.

"What's with this scrap?" I said. She looked insulted.

"Dear Siren, it's not a scrap. It's called a canon. For the castle's protection, you'll never know." she said, standing up, dusting herself

"Knight Master told us to make one so we did." Ronan said, scanning on a couple of blueprints. I snatched one.

"What's this?" I asked, studying this--map thing with, graphical lines..Bleh..

"It's for the mech plan. It was hard to draw, and hard to make. We got trouble getting the metal but, we already finished it." Lass replied.

"What about me? What's my task?" I said, looking at them, all ready to leave.

"Well, Ryan and Jin are in charge of collecting the metal scraps, Elesis, me and Lire helped how the canon should look like, Lass and Ronan drew the parts of the inner and outer canon, and then Mari put them all up, along with its ability to fire long-ranged shots from here. Nice eh?" Arme stated, picking up her things.

"That means you have to paint it. We can leave that to you right? Good luck!!" Jin said, putting buckets in front of me. I peeked at them. Great. Paint cans with various colors.

"And, don't wanna get yourself stained." Lire said, throwing her apron at me. They left.

"I have enough! Was this all I got?! After---after what?" I then glanced at the bucket, that they had filled with paint. This sure is the special task. I get it.

"Alright! I'm gonna paint this canon!" I shouted. "If I only can find red and white paint.."

That went along so well. I had painted it. Tired from the afternoon's work, I went back to my room. As usual, I'm lying on my back, on my bed-- and that's when I heard a paper crumple. I reached for my back: Oh yes! The letter! I opened it, and nearly died (from happiness) because of what I had seen.

_Dear Amy,_

_ I will let you go to Xenia; because you have finished painting the, uh, canon. You all did a great job and you deserve a price: Three tickets, Xenia continent. One for the restaurant, another is for your own cottage (please choose a nice one!) and the last one is the spring near Ignis Mountains. Beware of Fire Golems! Co'z I don't want you to end up being roasted Amy anyway. Take care Amy! Spend your vacation wisely! The Griffon is waiting at the shed outside the castle walls._

_P.S. You can take Myurin and Luna if you like! Have a nice trip!_

_Knight Master_

It said. Without hesitation, I packed my things. I also brought extra coins and GP incase I got lost. My boredom went away quickly, and now, excitement rushed. I rode a Griffon, the one Knight Master was talking about..

That's when we landed at the gleaming tower - Temple of Cuatal! Yes, at last! The long-awaited continent, I'm finally here!!  
I explored it first, then went to the place where I usually go to; second floor. I checked. No monsters, just a large, circled hallway, giving the sight of the beautiful fountain below. Throughout this doors, I went inside, one of the cabins. Since Myurin and Luna tagged along with me, they were such a headache-along the journey they were very noisy, which made the Griffon irritated, and threw them down. It took me 30 minutes to fish them out of the forest.. Anyways, were here! And I'm soOoOo happy!

While I ate, I remembered why I am here. I was supposed to find those pieces of my contract. Because I don't want to end up being an enemy to my Guild.

"I wonder where those pieces end up?" I said, while patting Luna's back.

"Do you think, master, that the team left also had their vacation? Because it's too unfair--you only had the permission to get out." Myurin asked.

"I don't think so. But I think they won't be staying!" I said.

"You think so?" a voice from the door said. Its figure casted a gloomy shadow.

"Who are you?! How did you get in?!" I said, holding on to my kleiophone tightly. She did muttered something that made a blinding light. It didn't exploded, though. Just it was as noisy as war.

She then went in. "Mari?" I said in a fit of coughing. "Oh no... This is troublesome." I thought.

"How'd you know I was here? Or did you just passed by the temple?" I asked, sweating.

"I'm visiting. Hometown. Xenia." she said as she closed her technical manual or whatever you call it.

"Why you're here for?" I asked.

I wasn't shocked. What agitated me (the most) was when she took out three tickets: Wah!? That means she's gonna be with me? One whole week?! No way, no how! She's weird that you could ever imagine. I must be dreaming.

"Amy?" she said. Waving her teeny little hand over my face. "Need some sleep, starlet?" I didn't budge. "Okay! if that's what comforts you..Get back to sleep. And wake up early tomorrow.." she remarked.

I felt faint..

It's morning, at least I'm dreaming.. Or not. I saw a blue thing at the foot of my bed. The freak!! Geez.

"Morning." she said, without the 'good'. Seems like she's right. "Waken up the wrong side of your bed?..

Uhh....Bad day.

"C'mon. Get dressed, were going..." she claimed.

_Going where? That's a blank for you, readers!!_

_- Amy._

* * *

Author's Note:

This took me one week to type and to publish. Because of our (damned) examinations for the 3rd Quarter. Uh. Still does have a headache (referring to me now). Anyways, did you like it? I almost forgot,: **Please do review!**


	2. The Worst Vacation

I don't know why it ended this way but; why care?! It's fun to write here! Anyways, 2nd one. And it was about Mari's secret. Not totally. R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase or any of the content, it belongs to Ntreev or any of the FF....wahh..

* * *

**The Worst Vacation**

**..This is bad**. Everything might fail. I'm sure I cannot finish my personal task. Or will I? I do so, if I can find any way..

"Mari?" I asked, while being dragged along. "Uh where are we actually going? I don't know because I'm still groggy when you--"

"Were going to my palace." she answered.

"Oh ya, you said its '**your**' palace anyways? Are you even a noble?!" I asked.

"Well, that thing is uh.." she paused for a while. Then replied. "Think of this; _**a**_ loyal servant. _That's what I am_."

"So that means you really AREN'T a noble?" I said with a singly-tone voice. _"She doesn't look like one!" _I thought

"I haven't said that..!" She said, annoyed.

We stopped walking. Finally! But I was like 'huh??' when we arrived.

"Here we are!" she said, facing an enormous hedge. Am I right? Is it a hedge or is it only my imagination playing tricks??

"Yeaaa right, so, this is it? Your place? How could you? A noble, to live in this kind of,..place? All I can see is plant! all green-living nature!" I complained.

"I didn't bring you all the way here just to see a place like this. Of course, let me finish." She said, stepping forward, muttered a spell, then afterwards, the hedge sank down, revealing a large piece of land. Or maybe it was a kingdom!

"_Sure is noble..!" _I thought.

"Welcome Amy." she said. It's like she owned the place..._Phbbbbttt!! How pathetic!_ I was thinking that she was only boasting around when six men, or guards, welcomed her.

"Good Morning, Miss Mari." They all said in chorus. I was shocked. **She wasn't **lying after all. A guard guided us, striding across the grassy earth. As we walked, Mari asked the guard.

"Is mother inside?" she asked, looking a bit worried.

"Yes, Miss Mari. She was already waiting for you." the guard said, as we parted ways, with the guard, leaving us outside the front door.

"I can't wait to get inside!" she said, pushing the big door. "I'm home!" she screamed. It was the first time I saw Mari like this. She was very happy.

"Can I see your mother so she can see the 'princess's friend? As well as introducing myself?" I said. By that, she frowned.

"No." she said, sternly, turning her head down. "Got to see her first." she said, as she raced the whole garden--yes, she went back outside. Sorry for me, I have to follow her.

Being outran, a butler appeared.

"I'm sorry, but this place is guarded, only for the princess. Would you like to wait in the guestroom?" he said. As I said yes, he led me across a large hallway, then opened a door that led to another room.

In the guestroom, I sat on the sofa, a little bored. But what had caught my attention; it was the gold, shield-like emblem that hangs above the fire place. Where in the world had I seen this thing?" I said, somewhat annoyed.

"Seen what miss Amy?" The butler asked me, bringing a couple of tea and snacks with him.

"Oh, that thing.," I said, as I pointed to the gold thingy. "What does that emblem represents?" I curiously asked.

"That--Oh why, it's an emblem of the Kingdom of Kanavan, Miss Amy. What about it?" he said.

I was shocked. I am about to ask the butler about a while ago..

"Why can't I follow her?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

He sat. Then replied.

"When the war started, she used to go to that place; near the palace garden." he said.

"W-why?" I asked, curious to know. How I wish to know why.

"Because that's where her mother died. That place had been the most memorable place to her." he stated. "Even if.."

"So you're telling me that her mother died because of the invasion? And even if what??"

"You know, Xenia and Bermesiah had a great conflict in those years. When her mother was still young, she had an arranged marriage already. Since she liked the guy too, good enough, he was in higher rank, of a knight." he said.

"Uh-huh." I said, sipping a couple of the tea the butler had given to me earlier. "If that's the case, why did--?"

Mari had arrived, closing the enormous door behind her.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked.

"Mister, please excuse us." She told the butler. "And please ready a room for Amy."

"Of course, princess. And if you'll need anything, just ask me. I'd be ready to help." said he.

The butler left, leaving only the two of us.

"Mari," I started. "You never said that the queen died. What's the cause? I know it's foolish for me to ask but, please, can you tell me?"

She frowned. And lowered her head down, slowly. Her answer was fit to be put into a history book.

"I'll tell you." she said. "If that's what you want."

I got shocked by her answer. Well, excited though.

"My mother passed away because, my father was the root of all of this." she said, looking away, then turning back her head to me. "She insisted mother to join the war. I was born that time already. But then a knight came back here to tell me that, you know, they--" she never finished her story. She broke in tears.

"I-it's alright, I'm here--We were be there for you." I said. Even if it isn't true??

"Well, thanks for now." she said, wiping away her tears. "Mister had prepared a room for you to stay here. In two days. Then we'll leave."

L-Leave?! I came here--in Xenia, to search for my (gulp) contract, then leave before the week ends! This was tremendous. I wasn't supposed to live all along with this--pump freak?!

"Go on, have yourself a nice bath. It's there, on the end of this hallway," she said, leading me to a long, blue-carpeted hallway. We strode across it.

As I walked, I saw the pictures on the wall.

"You really looked like your mother." I commented, staring at the picture.

"Yeah, that's what my father reminds of when he misses mother." she said. How sad...

* * *

Author's Note/s:

Well, I had forgotten about this..; My classmate: MARJORIE RAZAL is in special metion here.. She freaks me out.."Uy! di o naman ni-uupload ung mga storya mo eh! may bago ka na ba?!" freak!!!.


	3. A Traitor Was Born

Another Chappie. I hope this ain't boring enough to make you sleep on your PC (or laptop). Anyways, I got confused by my chapters because I'm making lots of them--**NOTEPAD, FIRST**

**Disclaimer: _I.D.N._** (I _do not _own Grand Chase)!

* * *

A Traitor Was Born

_**..She woke up in the middle of the night, remembering her dream--Pandora showed up in the dream of hers.**_

_"Get up, starlet. You have a job to finish. You didn't took a vacation just to spend it on here!" Pandora told me. A nightmare? I think. I got up from the fright, get my clothes on, then started to walk my way outside. This time? I don't care..._

"How can I escape this thing?" I said to myself. This is worse than I thought. **GAWD**. I stepped on a box, near where the hedge was, then held onto my kleiophone, clamped it to the hedge.."Okay... three, two--ONE!" Off I go, landing, facefirst.

"Ow." that was the craziest, dumbest thing that I ever did in my entire life.

Truly yours, after the big success of getting out of the palace, I ran like hell outside afterwards. Of course, I got tired.

"Whew.." Exhausted, I sat underneath some tree. That's when somebody showed up:

"Uh, why are you out here anyway??" she asked, surprised to see that it's Mari.

"Nyaaaaah!!! How did you know that I was here?! And, oh--" I shouldn't be asking anymore. The craziness that happened to the Guild was no extraordinaire anymore. They're just; there.

"How come you have your armor on? And how did you escape?" she asked me more. I felt dumb. for no reason.

"Why are you asking anyways? I'm not going to sleep here for a day or more, I came here in Xenia not to live with you!" I screamed. "Ihad enough. I am on my own."

Then we walked away.

"Hey! How dare you leave **ME** on a place like this? Huh?! I wasn't supposed to be with you anyhow.." I complained.

"It's not my fault that you've chosen to come with me.." she replied.

"UH! I'm sick of you now.!" I said, waving my hands in the air.

While I was walking, I didn't noticed that I already reached the Ignis Mountain. The only thing I knew was the word 'hot' and 'I'm scorched'.

"Oh great I'm lost here. Hello, help??" I said, in desperation. The someone near a cave went out.

"So thankful you're still here," guess what--the blue-haired weirdo was still with me.

"Are you my stalker?!" I said. "Who do you think you are to follow me?"

"Don't be surprised then. I watched you; **every action**. The time you left the kingdom is around 11 o'clock pm., you walked 1 hour, three minutes, nine seconds and fifty-five milliseconds until you decided to stop here. That makes the travel of 2 hours and four minutes sharp, consuming from the military time of fourteen o'four in the morning." She stated, while scanning her technical manual.

"And you are tired of jotting all the computations, aren't you?" I asked, showing like I don't care. But I do. In fact, I was totally amazed by what she did.

"No, as I was saying, my first job was an engineer. I'm used in computing total amount of work, know that?" she said. I gawked. "Okay, enough. Would you like to go on a mission? In this place, I mean."

"I **HAD** a more special task to be done. Not now." I said, turning my head away from her.

"Okay. But be careful. Out there be monsters."

By her saying that:

"I--changed my mind. We can be together though," I said, smiling. "Not really."

As we walked, I am really annoyed by the scorching flames that nearly roasted me.

"Uh! these fire blazes are annoying me to death!! How I wish I could have them used against itself!" I shouted.

By having said that, Mari raised her arm and muttered a spell.

_"Page twenty-six...fourteenth article..." _she whispered.

Wow. The flames hadn't died down yet, they have been almost like they--lost their hotness, and lowered the hot temperature??

"I--what did--" I cannot believe. "You're much tougher than Arme!" I said in total amusement.

"I'd regret you for telling that. And, Arme is one of you closest friend..." she said.

"Awww but it's amazing.." then the atmosphere became so hot, I could barely stand it. Then I truly yours remembered the motive of my visit in Xenia: find my contract, rip it apart..Or, or maybe burn it.

I never had the chance to escape on this. Except for one option: Replace Mari's Heart Necklace into Fire ones. I got two necklaces in mine: Ice and Fire. I borrowed the ice one from Arme. I, 'luckily' slipped the necklace into her neck, and cut the heart necklace of hers. I ran away after that..

* * *

_Feeling tired, I sat down under a tree near some village. I never stopped walking. A familiar face greeted me.._

"Amy??" she said.

"Lire??? What on Earth are you doing here on Xenia?" I asked. I cannot deny the fact that I am so0o confused. It's very obvious either.

She laughed. I was really confused.

"You're not on Xenia anymore, silly!" she said. I was shocked. I looked around the place.

"Elven Forest? I'm on Bermesiah **already**?!" I exclaimed. Soon enough, Ryan and Ronan came rolling towards us.

"Heh..Wha--Amy? I thought you're on Xenia?!" Ryan said.

"Well, she's here, you moron!" Ronan exclaimed.

"I'm here alright. Where's Mari?" I said, helping Ryan get up.

"Well, I thought you were together? Where was she?" Lire asked.

Remembering what had happened to me earlier, oh right, I was walking, away, really fast, and had the wrong way. I passed through Silver Land and went straight, right here on Bermesiah. But...

"Oh! I remember! Mari was with me, on Xenia, at Ignis Mountain!" I said.

They looked shocked.

"Mount Ignis?! You went there?!" Ronan and Lire said, like they care.

"Well yeah! It was hot, I escaped though.." wrong answer.

"But Mari should be with you! You can't leave without this, this, kid! She's young enough to be lost!" Lire said.

"I--she's strong, Lire." I reassured her.

"You sure?? Knight Master will set us on fire when she found this out." Ryan said.

"No, I'll take care of this..." I said.

"A Hundred-percent sure??" Ronan asked.

"yep." I answered.

"Fine, we'll be on charge if she finds out." Lire said, walking her way to the palace. The rest, as well as I, followed.

As we returned, many greeted us, including Knight Master.

"Amy!" Arme greeted me.

"Hey," I said.

"We had a surprise for you." she said. The rest agreed.

"Really? Can I see it?" I asked.

"See this," as Lass handed me a scroll. My shivering hands took it from him. I opened it gently...

It read: Amy; 5th place on daily rank. I closed the scroll. I was stunned.

"Huh? That was no big deal for you, Amy?? I thought you'd be sooo surprised to death!" Ronan said. In fact, I am. I just can't find myself in the situation. I looked at the scroll again.

"Is it me or--"

"Yes, it's you!" Lire said.

"Wow..." I said. They congratulated me. "So, who's the first rank??"

"None other than the famous Battle Mage.." Lass said.

"Yep. I'm first!" she boasted.

"I should be congratulating **YOU**." I said, reaching out my hand and shake hers.

"Thanks." she said.

"So," Knight Master said. "Where should we start? Ellia, or Xenia?"

"What?" we all said, excluding Seighart and Ryan, who was doing something.

"Hey, you two, get in here! You call yourselves busy?!" Lire enacted.

"Well," Ryan said, scratching is head. "I'd prefer at Elven Forest. It will be much, much, much and super very better."

"Better. Yeah. Only for you! No, I want, EVERYBODY will be happy." Elesis said.

"Yeah, want beach, people?" Arme suggested.

"N-no, thanks," Elesis said.

"Oh no, Elesis couldn't swim well." Jin insulted.

"What?! Who said that **I AM **afraid of waters?" she replied.

"You are yourself!" he said back.

"Enough, Xenia is much better. If you wanted beaches, there is a spring beneath Ignis Mountains' caves." I said.

"Sure, but, don't you think it's, dangerous? For us, I mean??" Arme said.

"Well, yeah. And besides, we had a mission to finish yet. We can't relax, though." Ronan said.

"Aww, yeah.." I said.

"O-kay? So, mission before relax." Elesis said, leaning over and pretended to fall on the carpet. "Hey!" everybody was surprised.

"We have missions, right?" she said.

"A lot of. And if we don't start them right off, we are gonna get crammed before the end of the week, which is--" I got interrupted.

"The graduation of my students." Knight Master said. "I mean the younger ones, graduating on their second jobs.." she said.

"Alright, so why we don't start it off?" I said. They reacted.

"Aww, Amy, we had lot to do before that! And besides, we had to help Knight Master on her students.." Arme said, poking Lass' shoulder.

"You're like a plush toy, y'know that?" Arme said.

"Uh..No wonder you're always poking me.." Lass said.

"Okay, people, so, Grand Chase re-schedules: tonight, get ready and gain your strength to help Knight Master tomorrow. And of course, we shall sleep before 7PM." Arme said.

Everyone reacted again..

"That early?!?" Seighart exclaimed.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?!" she said, putting both of her hands on her hips and leaned closer to him.

"Nothing. I'm just--well...'

Arme cleared her throat. "Okay. Then tomorrow, it's Tuesday, daily schedule, get up at 5AM, practice, go back at the castle at ten, eat before eleven 'coz we are going to finish our mission." she said. "There."

"What about Wednesday?? Aren't we going to pack yet?" Lire said, browsing through her planner.

"N-no, not yet. Well arrange the Academy grounds for the graduation." Arme replied.

"I'm not helping." Ryan said.

"Then don't. I'm not forcing anyone of you either! I'm just informing to those who ONLY wanted to volunteer.." she said back.

_"Gawd." _I thought. _"When will this hectic schedule ends??" _I asked myself.

That's a critical thinking...

A.N.:

Quite long..

Dun nga pala sa nangyai nung mga nakaraan,

Sori kung masama ang naging relasyon ng mga kaklase, paki sabi na lng ean ha, Marjorie... Di ka na freak pra sken...:)

Review!!!


	4. Truth

Note: Just to say, I'm having a hard time to type and to upload/submit my stories because of lagged connection. I don't know why, but these days the internet had been so, SLOW.

But, do not worry, I am trying my best to write them. Anyways, always R&R !!!

* * *

**..Truth..**

_...I woke up in the middle of the night, with beads of sweat on my forehead. I brushed them without effort with my wrist. Then I recalled my dream. Yeah, as usual, it was another piece of my nightmares. And it was getting worse through each night._

_"How can I stop this..?" _I asked myself. Though I already knew my question cannot be answered.

Tired of thinking, I lied down, keeping on the covers of my bed sheets..

"Hey Lass, wakey wakey !!!" A familiar voice echoed through my ears. Arme. She's always like that.

"Come on, we've got to go training before Knight Master scolds us. And besides, we have lot of things to do." she told me.

"Uh, yeah? What **about** them?" I said, pertaining to the Team.

"They're already there.." she said.

"Oh." I said, weakly. She stared at me for a moment. Then said:

"What time did you slept? You look like - - not you." she asked.

"I just had my 'daily' nightmares again. And I dunno why it doesn't stop." I explained.

"Oh. If I can just help you, I will." she said. "But anyway, enough of that, lets go!"

Without hesitation, I stood up, following her.

-p.o.v

I saw Arme and Lass head towards the team building. I scolded them.

"What time is it??" I said. More likely shrieked. They ignored me, like I'm THAT invisible. Heh. That's odd.

It was a beginning of another hectic day...

"Do you know where Mari is? I don't see her much these past days.." Lire asked.

"M-maybe she's off seeing her family..Or doing her missions, maybe?" Amy replied. I looked at her.

"You know anything about her family? You can talk you know," she said. It's like fibbing for no reason.

"W-well, n-n-no, not at all! You see, I didn't even know Mari's a noble! And she was like--you know, eh, what am I saying?!" she said. Like she's slipped her tongue out?

"Tell us what **WE **needed to know.." Lire taunted. "Y'don't even like me when I'm mad. Especially Elesis." she said, looking at me.

She took a deep breath.

"Maybe you wanted to go training, eh? C'mon, time's running out..." she said, walking away.

"You won't get away with this.." Ronan said, grabbed her arm, then pulled her down, while I talked to her.

"Hey! Please stop!" she screamed.

"No, we will not!." Ryan said, in caramelldansen figure.

"What do you know about Mari?! Do you know her family? How did you two, meet?!" I said, feeling anger.

"You can calm down, Elesis..There's nothing to be mad at.." Ronan said, trying to calm me down. But I won't--until I found the truth.

"Amy!" I said.

She looked away from me. I saw her tears welled up in her eyes.

"I-I'm..s-so...." I loosened my grip from her hands.

Everyone eyes fell on us. I know this is hard, but I really have to.

"Amy, you can tell us. We're only aware and concerned; both you and Mari. You can trust us.." Ronan insisted. Huh, like she'd listen to you, abyss.

"I--I lost her..i-i-in, ."

"Where?!" Lire asked.

"At Ignis Mountains. I-I shouldn't have left her there, but, I--do not--well---she..." she stuttered.

"Calm down, will you? We would not kill you anyway," Ryan said. I looked at him sternly.

"Come on," Arme said, smiling, as her usual habit.

She was already crying but she wanted to speak.

"That day, of my last vacation, we went to Ignis Mountain because--she told me so, and she wanted to. I, of course followed her, what can I do?" she said, I disagree.

"But why did you left her?! Suppose you shall follow her throughout her journeys to keep her safe!" I said.

"I will not! Never in my entire will I do that! I'm no maid of hers to be her guardian, nor the light of her life! So why on earth shall I, DO THAT!??!" Amy exclaimed.

Everybody fell silent. Seighart squeezed in.

"Wait. You said you knew something in her family. What was it?" he asked.

Too bad, Knight Master showed up.

"Fellow knights, An invasion happened at Elven Forest. Orcs and harpies invaded the inner forest. Hands needed." she announced, then went away.

"Uh-oh, this is bad. Tsk, Ryan's not gonna like it...For sure." Lire reacted.

"Sheez, mission? What about the schedule? It will be canceled for sure." Ronan said.

**"THIS IS ENOUGH! SCHEDULES ARE CANCELED! YOU CAN GO IF YOU WANT! DO YOUR MISSIONS OR NOT! FINE WITH ME! I'M GOING TO ELVEN FOREST AND NO ONE IS GONNA HELP ME!!!" **Elesis shouted, and then scampered away.

-p.o.v.

I grabbed her by the hand. She looked at me.

"What's your problem ??! There's no big deal with it! After all, I will not stop until I know the secret of Mari's family!" she said. Such rage though. Nothing. I just noticed.

"You wanna know? Well, their family had the emblem of Kanavan! And I'm too scared to deny the fact that Ronan and Mari are brothers and sisters!!" Amy replied.

I was shocked. Shocking. So shocking that no one reacted.

"Huh? Me?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah, you!" I can't even believe it.

"Uh! Nevermind, Ronan, she's just doing that to escape this topic!" Elesis said. They all left us.

I looked at Amy. Then talked to her.

"I believe you." I said, smiling.

"Y-you do? But why?? Everybody thinks I am a liar. Why are you treating me this way?" She asked.

"Because,--umm..." I don't even know why. But I have the feeling that I should believe her, because what she's telling was true.

"I really saw the shield piece. And it was your kingdom." Amy said.

"Why did you left Mari?" I asked. I hope she'd answer.

"Because I was scared. Of what I had heard. So I decided to leave her on her own." she reasoned out.

I stood up. I searched for an answer.

"I'm going. Thank you for the information." I said. Then left.

-p.o.v.

_I was really thinking of what Amy had said earlier. Was it a lie or a general truth? I never know. Yep, no one else in the group knows what she knows. We soon have to find out. And maybe, it was the clue of all of this.._

"Arme!" Lire shouted at me. "Are you even concentrating?"

_I had myself waken up, though I am a bit tired._

"O-of course! What else?" I replied, continuing our mission.

Lass and Ryan were up the tree, fighting one of the harpies.

"Uh! This mission sucks! Why do we always have to fight off these pests instead of finding the truth?! Dammit!" he said, while jumping down the tree after they had finished fighting off the last harpy.

-

_We went back to the place where we usually hang out after mission; The south-side of Bermesiah. This part is not visible on Bermesiah Peninsula, well..._

"That's boring!" Ronan remarked, as a part of his taunt.

"Well, you can't take the heat!" I said, taunt too.

"That's for today. Well, we should go back before dusk so we can help Knight Master finish her given task.

"And so, the Grand Chase will have their monthly vacation!" Lire said.

Everyone agreed.

"By the way, the graduation will be soon, so, who do you expect to train them after?" Ronan asked, leaving us a blank statement.

"Uhhh...We actually have NO idea what you're talking about, Ronan." I said, looking at Elesis.

"W-well, yeah, partly right. But," she looked awful.

"Wait. Are you telling me that...Nyaaaah!! We were the ones who will train THEM?" Elesis said.

"Uh-oh. I umm.....eh?" Lass punched Ryan hard.

"What was that for?!" he said.

"Because I'm very outraged of this!!" Lass replied back.

"Well, we never know." Ronan said.

This may go on forever, will it??]

* * *

**Another chappie.**

Guess what. Classes are over. And it's boring! I hope I can play GC again 'coz the Administrator blocked me from playing that.!

Anyway, I hope to upload soon. Because, as I have said, vacation already!! And to all readers, R&R! It's too far to end this story. ^^


	5. Secret's Out

Note: ^^ I hope you like my previous chapter. I only did that in just two days. *sigh. It was already vacation from school year. It also matches some of my stories.  
Anyways, enjoy !!!

--

.Secret's out.

...After some chats, we eventually felt tired, so we decided to head back to the castle.  
"Where can Amy be right now? I mean, she didn't even helped us on our mission, right?" Arme said in annoyance.  
"Well, It's not my concern anymore. I am tired of looking at everyone of you. I wish, in the beginning, there would be no Grand Chase!!!" Elesis said.  
They all looked in shock. They didn't expect to hear those words from the team leader.  
"Elesis?! What are you saying?! We are here to anhiliate the darkness and outwin Kaze'Aaze from her evil desires! How dare you say that?!" I said.  
"Yeah, and if there would be no Grand Chase, what about peace?" Lire said.  
"You know, you're all the same. Join Amy if you want! I'm not warning 'ya!" she replied, and then stomped on her way back to the castle.  
There was a long silence after she went away.  
"You know," Arme said. "We need her. But she doesn't know that she needs us."  
"Yeah. She's the leader and; what are we if she's not there??" Ryan said.  
"I know, we're not that dumb to misunderstand, but, there's just something-some kind of, you know, wrong about her." I said "Positive. And I know it isn't that good. Right guys?" Lire said.  
"Positive also. But, perhaps it's just the effect of stress and overcompensating work-work-work?! Maybe she's just too tired to handle these things.." Arme said.  
Lass stood up. They all looked.  
"I'm going after her." he said.  
"Huh?! But--"  
"It's for peace, right? How can we regain peace in the whole world if our team is going nuts?" he said.  
They seem to be captivated by his words. BUt, hey, they're right.  
"Okay, if Lass is going, then I'm going too!" Arme said.  
"I'm in" Lire stood up.  
"Well, if the rest of the team does, then, let's go!" Arme said.

-flashback-  
Elesis saw Arme crying under a tree. With her sword, she crouhed beside her.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Arme paused for a while.  
"I remembered when my mother passed away. I cried because no one here in the academy likes to accompany me except you." she explained.  
Elesis patted her head.  
"Don't mind that! We will be together no matter what!" she assured.  
-end of flashback-

"I didn't expect that, it will happen too." she said, sitting in her bed.  
"Maybe they think I'm a traitor now." she sighed.  
A knock came afterwards. She wiped her tears.  
"What do you want?"  
The door opened.  
"Amy? What are you doing here?" she said, in between tears.  
"I heard you; talking to yourself. So I decided to go in.  
They felt silent for a moment. Then Amy talked.  
"Tell me, what is is that you wanted to know about me?" she said, not caring if Elesis might be angry at her.  
"I want to know what you know about Mari." she said but this time, she said it calmly.  
"Well, here it goes: Remember the time I went to Xenia continent for my vacation? There, right there, at the Temple of Cuatal, in the very room, she saw me. Then the next morning, when I was about to---um find my---oh, I was going on a mission and decided to finish it that time, she dragged me along to her so-called 'palace'." she said.  
Elesis straightened the bed sheets. "I'm listening.."  
"Well, as she told me, and as I have seen, what she's telling is true. Then, as soon as I have entered the palace, Mari then ran to the garden. I followed her of course, but a guard blocked me and told me that no one is able to go there beside Mari. He led me to the guestroom of course. Then that's when I saw it: emblem of--"  
Ryan bursted in.  
"Elesis! We needed you" he said, struggling to get into the room, with Ronan grabbing him. "Stop it Ryan!"  
The moment was PERFECTLY ruined.  
"Well, I'm here! Where else could I go?" she said.  
The effort that they had exerted was too much for the door so, in other words, it gave in. Yep, it cracked.  
"Just look at what you did to my precious door!" Elesis screamed.  
"Oops, sorry." Ryan said, while dusting himself.  
"It looks like you two are talking about a very important thing. Am I right?" Ronan asked, which made Amy scared. He could either know this or not.  
"Well, actually we--"  
"Umm, not at all! I just dropped by her room because, maybe, she needs companion. That's nothing!" She said, fibbing.  
"Well, okay. If there's something I should know, just talk to me, I'm open to everything.." he said, smiling.  
Then both Ryan and Ronan left the room. Elesis gave her a glare.  
"Are you trying to keep this?" she asked.  
"Well, it's for everybody's safety, and I'm keeping it private." Amy snorted. "And besides, it's no big deal anyway,"  
"No big deal?!" Elesis exclaimed. "What is it with you this time? You created this, and we should plan how to end to it!"  
"It's not your problem though," Amy complained.  
"You have a point but," Elesis sighed. "You can't keep this forever, can you?"  
I kept my mouth shut for a while. "She's right." I thought. "So, she's saying that, I'm going to put myself in danger if I told them? Hey, if I did that--that'll be more dangerous and even end up being---back for being a traitor.."  
"Well," I said. "Sure I can. Maybe we could figure it out on our own. Somehow.."  
Now what is she talking about 'figuring something out?! I'm totally confused. As soon as their conversation was over, Amy left Elesis' room.  
"I'm going out for a while." she said. "And please, make the most of yourself for the team, there's only three months for the rest of us to be together.."  
She said as she walked through the hallway. No doors, right?

Back at the training. They had a hard time getting to fight on one another. Or should I say, train? Whatever. Especially Lass. He ended up like a leaf that's late for autum. But, without the yellow ones--he's pale.  
"Ugh, what's wrong with you? Where'd your concentration had gone off?" Knight Master told him, unsheathing her sword from behind. Lass never said a word.  
"You kinda looked pale. Are you fine?" Ryan said as he walked towards him, crouching down.  
"Of course I am! What are you thinking, I'm that weak?" he replied.  
"Maybe? We're just concerned you know," Lire said, hands crossed; as usual.  
Arme walked towards him. Faced him; grabbing his hands.  
"Tell me. Tell me what's wrong." Arme said. I could tell that she was really worried about him. But her face din't show.  
"Nothing, really. I think I'm just, exhausted--you know, from last day's training." he said. Arme doesn't seem to be convinced. She raised an eyebrow.  
"You are a good liar aren't you?! Well, let's take on the heat--DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN HIDE THE PAIN FROM ME?! IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS, STRIKER!!!"She blurted out. And I know Lass didn't feel great about being shouted.  
"Hey Arme, stop that!" Ryan warned.  
"Not you know any better you do?!" she said, frantically worried.  
"Huh?" we said. In chorus.  
"And what exactly was that, wrong grammar?" Lire said in her laughed-the-heart-out mode.  
Knight Master consulted him.  
"Arme, take her to the infirmary. Elesis, take charge. Others, follow the routine and continue your training." she said, going with Arme and Lass.

Minutes later, in the training field.  
"Ugh! I hate this day!" Lire shouted.  
"Stop complaining, do you think you're the only one who hated this task?!" Ryan said back.  
"Stop. We must go back to the palace." Ronan said.  
"Awww, can we rest for a little while? My feet hurts.." Lire said. Ronan smiled.  
"S-sure, eh.." he said, smiling.  
"Ha! Ronan's getting cheesy with it!" Amy teased.  
"Not.." Ronan said. And guess what. They chased each other. That's nice. They said they're tired, right?  
After couple of running, they decided to sit for a while and have a little talk.  
"So Amy, how's your trip to Xenia? You haven't talked about it much." Jin said.  
"Eh?! That's already a week ago!" she said.  
"Aww, come on, we can bring up the topic..." Ryan insisted.  
By saying that, she looked to Elesis. It's like they were having an eye talk.  
"Hey, I'm asking you!" Jin said.  
"Huh? Oh, right..." she started. She saw Elesis shook her head, saying no, without others knowing.  
"I-uh....where shall I start.." Amy said.  
"Go on," Jin started. "Go with the first scene,"  
"Then everything will follow." Lire said.  
"Okay. In the temple of Cuatal, Mari came in..Then, we continued our journey. Oh, and I helped her finished her task." she said. They blinked.  
"It doesn't make sense!" Lire said.  
"Boring!!!" Seighart interrupted. He came.  
"Fatherrrr!!!" Elesis greeted, giving him a huge welcome. Gawd. Wrong timing.  
"Awww. You always have the wrong timing!" Amy said.  
"Deal with it!" Seighart said.  
They glared at each other. Elesis facepalmed.  
"Ehh, excuse me? I'm just going out for an errand, can someone watch over Lass?" Arme said, as she went outside the castle gate.  
"Woot, looks like somebody is going to look after Lassy!" Amy said, hurriedly ran inside the castle.  
The time that were already at the door, Ronan said something; probably, I'm the only one who heard it.  
"I'm curious to know why Amy, is acting like that." Ronan said, thinking.  
"W-well maybe, you know, some of her missions were awful, then it just made her stressed out. Don't worry, shell recover from it soon." Elesis well--err, fibbed.  
Ronan looked at her. "Are you sure? She's not like that when she's stressed. She always rests and slaps someone when disturbed."  
She changed the topic. "Well, it's nothing right? How about some desserts while looking over Lass, hmm?" she offered. Just to keep Ronan from asking her about Amy. It'll be a total disaster when somebody knew about what she had been doing on her vacation.  
"I--guess?" Ronan said, following Elesis inside. "That's not even a part of the topic, Seighart." Seighart overlooked him.  
"Hm? You talking to me?" he said.  
"Not you..." he then replied.

-

Author's Notes:  
It'll be hard for me to write here soon . I mean , hard to update . Sorry . Just because it's vacation doesn't mean I have all my time to type my heart out .  
Happy vacations sa inyong lahat mga Rosarians, lalo na ung taga-SRM na bumabasa nito.. 


	6. Matured Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this.

.What do I care about maturity?.

Inside the palace, Seighart and Ryan were talking about 'things'. Things that children shouldn't know.

"Na-ah, you shouldn't be here." Seighart said as she shoved me away from him and Ryan. "Only for matured persons.." Just then, Ronan joined in their conversation.

"Hey! You said only 'matured' persons can only join here. What about this, moron?" I said angrily. I'm talking about Ronan.

"Well, I'm old enough. Right?" he asks them. How rude. I then decided to join another group. Even though we were considered as 'one', we were actually parted by groupings. Specifically from what we like most, topics we share, and whatsoever.

"If that's the case I'll just let you go." I heard Lass said to Arme. I bet they were having some petty fights over their relationships again. And oh, Arme went back here, in the castle.

"No! I will never let that happen! Not even a trade for cash!" she said. Seighart shushed them out. I mean; warned them.

"Gawd! Money involved, Arme! It's Lass, and you won't talk about those things unless I told you so, 'coz I'm the leader." Seighart snorted. Elesis glared, walking towards him.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that you're the leader, hmm?" she said.

"W-well, because-, I'm mature and you're not!" he said back.

"Really? Do not apply your so-called maturity here. And was it related to leadership? Hello, even kids in small guilds are elected as team leaders!" Elesis exclaimed.

Uh-oh. Maybe this was too much...

"Well, y-you're just jealous stupid knight!" Seighart said. Real bad. It looks like Elesis had gone berserk-ed. Bad.

"Stop it you two." Knight Master arrived. Nice timing. "I had enough of all your crazy actions, especially you, Seighart!" Knight Master exclaimed.

"I'm sorry...If not for this little red-head!" he said.

"Oh, look who's talking?" Elesis said back. I wouldn't even do that to my own father, for some circumstances...

"Stop!" I was shocked-I mean, all of us, because of Knight Master's certain, sudden dragging. Yeah. You heard me. She practically 'dragged' both Seighart and Elesis.

"What now, guys.? Any plans?" I said. They seemed tired.

"Come on, Lire, were tired. Can we please take the plans away first?" Ronan said.

"Aww, okay...Well if we can,." I said.

They looked very worn out. But I'm not. So, I'll try to make it out right.

Ronan approached me, grabbing my arms and then walked me outside the castle door. I heard Jin said "Get off will ya?" But I ignored it.

As soon as we arrived at the palace garden, we sat by rock.

"What is it?" I said.

"I want to tell you something." he said, looking above the sky.

"It's obvious to see." I said.

Then he looks at me. He's serious. Maybe this was something that was OF the matter?

"Lire. We needed to depart." he said. I was struck. I wasn't expecting those words to go out from him.

"Pardon?" I said, not practically hearing what must be heard.

"I bet you aren't deaf, eh? You heard me. I am leaving." he said.

"You? But why? " I said, insulted by his way of talking, but not aware that my tears had started to fall.

We both stared blankly, probably, thinking of what to do.

"I can't. We can't anymore" he said, departing his arms from me, leaving the garden.

"And please.," he signatured. "Don't tell anyone.." then returned to walking, as the shadows faded him in its glow.

I sat down. Not caring if the earth may have been damp and moist. I cried. And it was-for a long time.

I guess it can't be overcompensating if I just ignore what he have said and remove him out of my mind-just like what he had said a while ago...

Gosh. This sure sucks. Getting bored for some reasons. Even while watching over Lass was a great idea, the world here in the palace was so silent you can even hear the ticking of the clock from the hallway behind the kitchen. Damn silence. I broke it, though.

"What teh hell! Aren't you guys have any plans? What about pwning monsters? Or watch Arme in her research-?"

"Elesis, watching Arme is even more booooring than sitting., You know.." Ryan snorted. Arme glared at her.

"But let's not talk about that, so, what do you plan? Lemme hear ya, guys." Amy said.

"Ummm, probably getting soaked at the beach. Y'know? It's summer already!" Lire said.

"But Elesis wouldn't like it. She's got hydrophobia." Amy insisted.

"I agree" said me.

"Maybe a little trip to Xenia continent?" Amy said.

"Amy?" all guys said in chorus.

"What? Xenia's a great continent and I hope you should like it. No big deal, I have a fixed plan-I'm going to Xenia again and I'll tell that to Knight Master righat away!" she said, dashing her way upstairs and not caring after all..

"Well?" I said, looking at them.

"Well what? I bet MATURED persons were able to help us.." I said, glaring at Seighart. Then Lire went in. Then straight upstairs. What is she, crying? I saw Arme shrugged over Ryan, probably talking about what I had in mind, too.

After Lire had gone upstairs, Ronan went in. We watched him strode across the carpet where Arme was. And of course, she shrugged.

"What the-? It's your fault, boredom madness!" Arme said. No. Maybe it wasn't boredom that's bothering them. Maybe it's something. I can feel it.

"Hey Elesis, are you even listening? I said we can leave after Lass had awakened!" Amy said.

"Uhh, not that early, Amy. Lass can't take it much yet. He's gonna get tired."Arme said.

"Oh, concerns, Mage?" Seighart said.

"Yep, I should be!" she answered.

"Oh I guess, because you are matured." he said.

"What? Arme's matured?" Ryan said.

"Of course, she wouldn't be-if not for Lass." Seighart babbled. I had enough of this.

"Will you please stay out of the topic already? I'm getting sick from hearing it! You're just all stressed!" I said.

"Well, you are, Arme , and please don't sit on the table." I think I heard Knight Master. Well, probably I do.

"Oh sorries." I said, stroking Lass' hair. I think I heard Jin and Ryan laugh.

"What? The hell with it!" I said, glaring at them. I don't think this is a better idea. "Uh, hey, Seighart, why is it that you still look like a teenager than an old man? I mean, I'm just curious. Have you been drinking some potions or, what?" I asked.

"Well I, no, you know, the thing was,-oh forget it! It's hard to explain!" he stammered, standing at the carpet, then headed towards the kitchen. I heard him say;"Can I have a cup of coffee please?" hahaha. it' s just, not so like him.

I glanced my eyes on the clock. Sheez. It's already four o'nine and I still haven't finished my task. If Lass haven't been sick then I could have done my experiments on time.

"Hey Arme," I heard Ronan said. He's halfway on the stairs. "Can you please talk to me for a while?"

My mind hesitated, but I agreed. "Y-yeah sure." I said as I walked up the stairs and onto the hallway with him.

What was their problem? I just don't understand why I feel this way. Is it just because Ronan and I were going to depart? Or because I just don't understand the meaning of being couples and what they are capable of? Sheez...

"Huh? Come in," I said as I heard a knock outside the door. It was Amy.

"Hiya, Lire." she said, smiling. Though I didn't ask why she was there.

"Can we talk? Just a little concern about you." she said. My heart throbbed; maybe, she knew what MY problem was.

"You know my problem? I actually tried to hide it but you-" I'm stopped.

"No. I'm actually concerned about you. I wanted company, Lire. Not just like the Mari who spend her entire life at the kingdom library. Such weirdness.. Anyways, how about you and Ronan? How were you this days?" she said. I was stunned. I don't feel like answering her. I tilted my head down low.

"Umm, Lire? What's the matter? Is there anything that bothers you?" she asked..

Meanwhile, down the lounge...

"Why can't Lass be on wakey-wakey mode? He's so weak! I should steal his taunt and Seighart will rule!" Seighart snorted.

"Uhh, please shut up. I can barely hear myself." I said.

"Say, Arme, when will we be going to vacation? I know it's too late now. Because classes are going to start soon." Elesis said.

"Umm, since the quests were over, I don't think we can go to any places out of Bermesiah. I'm so sorry." I answered.

"Okay. But I'm glad vacation's over. I can't wait to see new people!" she said.

"I'm glad you do.."

I'm sorry if the conversation between Amy & Lire were "To be continued" thingy. I was very lazy INDEED that time.

So anyway, Classes are about to start again, more time for reading, less computer hoours and uhh, grrr ! GRANDCHASE PH is going for season 3 and I hate it because I haven't got any installer yet !

R&R pls..

-ehlee.


End file.
